Brendan's Onix
Onix is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. It is the first Pokémon that he caught in the Kanto region, and his seventh overall. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Cubone, Onix was disturbed by yelling between Brendan and Max, causing it to angrily attack them. It was repelled by Ian's Beldum, then used Rock Slide to wreak havoc. Ian, Brendan and Max were separated, as Brendan and Onix go through a hole in the floor. Brendan runs from Onix, using Spinda to help deter it, though that doesn't work. When Ian and Max find Brendan, Onix goes after them. Brendan defends them with Wynaut, who Counters Onix's attacks, defeating it. Brendan then caught it after that. In Vs. Zapdos, Brendan's Onix trained against Ian's Cubone. When a Zapdos flew overhead, Onix protected Brendan and Max from the lightning. They rode Onix to catch up with Ian. Later, it used Rock Slide to defeat Yvgeny and his Golbat, as well as to distract Zapdos. It was defeated by two of Zapdos' Steel Wing attacks, revealing that its ability is Sturdy. In Vs. Doduo, Brendan chose Onix to participate in a Pokémon Race. However, Onix is not pleased with this, as it isn't a battle and begrudgingly participates. It shows no regard to anything around it, destroying part of the mountain trail to make a shortcut. Upon realizing that it had to cross water, it came to an abrupt stop, flinging Brendan into the river. It refused to continue, knocking Brendan out of the race. In Vs. Octillery, Brendan used Onix in the battle round of the Wisteria Contest. It used a new Rock Polish to increase its speed, then used its maneuverability with its long body to fight and dodge attacks. It battled a Politoed first, and survived a Hydro Pump thanks to its Sturdy ability and won the match. It battled Harley's Octillery in the finals, it managing to strike Onix with a Bullet Seed to cancel out Sturdy. Octillery then got itself stuck to Onix's face with its Suction Cups, Onix unable to get it off with Rock Slide. Octillery blasted it with Octazooka, defeating Onix. In Vs. Xatu, Onix was used in the Chrysanthemum Contest in the appeal round, which it wasn't too enthusiastic about. Nonetheless, Onix put off a dazzling appeal. It used Rock Polish on the Rock Slide Boulders, having them shine by reflecting sunlight. It then crushed them all up and the sparkling debris float through the air. This appeal got Brendan to the next round. In Desperate Call for Help, Brendan rode Onix into battle against Poncho and his thousands of Patrat and his Watchog. Onix was able to drive the Patrat off with Rock Slide, but was overpowered by Watchog's Low Kick. After getting knocked over, it was dog piled on by the Patrat. Brendan returned it later once it was unburied. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Onix is used as an escape lift, rising up to get everyone out of a large skylight in a collapsing cave. It is too short to get them all the way out, but manages to make it to the bottom of the hole. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Brendan chooses Onix to take on Ian's Metang in an Inverse Battle after figuring out Spinda couldn't. Onix's Normal and Rock type attacks do super effective damage to Metang, defeating it. In Vs. Jimmy, Onix teamed up with Carvanha in a double battle against Jimmy's Beedrill and Aipom. Onix gets scared by Carvanha's Aqua Jet, causing it to not work with it as well. Jimmy is able to match each of their attacks, especially their new Aqua Slam combo. Aipom evolves into Ambipom in the middle of the battle, and Onix and Carvanha lose. In Vs. Slowbro, Brendan chose Onix to battle against Brock's Onix. Brendan's Onix was considerably slower than Brock's, and was caught up in a Bind attack. Brock's Onix won with ease afterwards. Later, Onix trained with Wobbuffet to learn Bind for itself, then had a practice match with Solidad's Slowbro. Slowbro was faster than imagined, and took some difficulty in catching it. Slowbro pushed Onix off with Water Gun, and Solidad called an end to the battle after that. In Vs. Magcargo, Onix was used in the battle round of the Mulberry Contest. It is shown to have become faster, able to Bind a Skarmory with no difficulty. It battles Marge's Magcargo in the finals, the two being equal in speed, power and combinations. The two battle until the clock run out, their score being even. They continue to battle until one side loses all their points. The battle ends with Onix defeating Magcargo and knocking out Marge's points. It collapses from exhaustion afterwards. In Vs. Kanto Grand Festival, Onix was used in the preliminary appeal round of the Grand Festival. It used Rock Polish to highlight its waxed body. In Vs. Breloom and Lunatone, Onix and Carvanha teamed up to battle Drew's Breloom and Lunatone. The two have an impeccable combination, countering each of Drew's techniques. They mastered Aqua Slam, and Onix used its body to shield Carvanha so it can use Ice Fang on Breloom. Their teamwork allowed Brendan to win and move onto the next round. In Vs. Natasha, Onix makes a cameo while training with Brendan's other Pokémon. In Collecting the Regis, Onix is chosen to battle against Shadow's Electabuzz and Belmondo's Magneton. However, Electabuzz won swiftly by using Low Kick. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Onix was used for transporting Brendan, Millis and Argus across the Mixas desert. It was pinned down by a Sand Tomb, freed when the group defeated the Hippowdon Riders. However, Ludicolo's Rain Dance caused it to flee, going non-stop all day and taking them to a village. Later, Onix rescued Carlita's Hydreigon and battled Argus' Aegislash. It survied a Sacred Sword thanks to its Sturdy ability. Millis' Helioptile used Electrify on it, allowing it to catch Aegislash in Bind. Personality Onix is very battle oriented, having a strong desire for battle. It initially disliked any and all activities that did not include battle. These included a riding race and the appeal round of contests. Overtime, Onix has become complacent and willing to participate in these events. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Aqua Slam: Onix lifts Carvanha up with its tail and shoots it forward with Slam. Carvanha is then encased in Aqua Jet, speeding up the high velocity attack. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)